Corporación Incom/Leyendas
|asociados= |matriz= |subsid= |sede= |locales=*Fresia *Ranklinge |rol=Fabricante de naves estelares |productos= |fundación= |disuelta= |era=*Era de la Antigua República *Era del Alzamiento del ImperioHan Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook *Era de la Rebelión *Era de la Nueva República *Era de la Nueva Orden Jedi |afiliación=*República Galáctica *Alianza para Restaurar la República *Imperio Galáctico (posteriormente en la Guerra Civil Galáctica, Imperializada) *Alianza de Planetas Libres *Nueva República *Remanente Imperial *Federación Galáctica de Alianzas Libres }} La Corporación Incom, anteriormente conocida como Corporación Compensador Inercial Torranix,The Essential Guide to Warfare también se conoce como Industrias Incom, o más comúnmente como Incom para abreviar, era una empresa con sede en Fresia conocida por el diseño y la fabricación de cazas estelares, aerodeslizadores, y naves de transporte. Incom fue reconocida por la producción del caza estelar T-65 Ala-X, que se convirtió en su logotipo, por ser una herramienta clave y simbólica de la Alianza para Restaurar la República durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica. Historia Originalmente, Incom centraba sus diseños y la fabricación en plataformas repulsoras de alto rendimiento. El producto más notable de esto fue la Ciudad de las Nubes, construida en Bespin, alrededor del 400 ABY. Más tarde, se cambió a la especialización de cazas-naves atmosféricas y de espacio en el 147 ABY, a partir de una colaboración con la Corporación Subpro que duraría más de un siglo. Algún tiempo antes del 32 ABY, Incom también creó algunos diseños de cascos de naves estelares, incluyendo el casco T-06 para varias naves estelares. Durante los últimos días de la República, Incom y Subpro produjeron varios diseños de colaboración, incluyendo la popular línea Cazador de cabezas Z-95. Sin embargo, en el 22 ABY, Noticias de la HoloRed informó que la relación entre las dos compañías se disolvió. thumb|left|220px|Anuncio del [[Caza estelar/Leyendas|caza estelar Ala-X: "CAZA ESTELAR DE LA ALIANZA".]] Sobre la base de diseñó que ya se hicieron cuando aún se trabajaba con Subpro, Incom produjo el caza estelar de Reconocimiento Agresivo-170 durante las Guerras Clon. Cuando la compañía firmemente independiente fue nacionalizada por el Imperio Galáctico en torno a finales del 1 ABY, gran parte de su personal de diseño e ingeniería desertaron. Se hicieron con cuatro prototipos de una nueva generación de cazas para la Alianza Rebelde, y tomaron un curso de acción para llevar los planos y la producción de conocimientos técnicos a las instalaciones de la Alianza.Star Wars: El Imperio Galáctico En reacción, los funcionarios Imperiales capturaron a los ingenieros y científicos de Incom, y los condenaron a trabajar en las minas de especie de Kessel. Sin embargo, ellos fueron liberados de su destino cuando un grupo de ataque Rebelde, dirigido por el capitán Raymus Antilles, intercepto los transportes de prisioneros y los llevaron al seno de la Alianza. Dos meses después de la Batalla de Yavin, Incom pudo prototipos de Ala-X a la Alianza Rebelde en almacenes que se encontraban en forma aislada.Star Wars 1: In the Shadow of Yavin, Part 1 Incom continuo la sociedad con el Imperio mediante un contrato, pero dicha sociedad nunca floreció. Con su alma innovadora desaparecida, sólo se produjo cazas estelares medianos, como el I-7 Howlrunner. Varios empleados, no entre el grupo de la Alianza, que lograron escapar durante los tumultuosos días de la toma del control de Imperio, se unieron y establecieron FreiTek, Inc.The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels Además, Incom también fabricó el Transporte Titán Y-85, que se usó para desplegar AT-AT y AT-ST durante la Batalla de Hoth en el 3 DBY. El Transporte Titán Y-85 fue utilizado a regañadientes por el Imperio, que aún estaba molesto con Incom por suministrarle Alas-X a la Rebelión.Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy thumb|143px|Logo temprano de la Corporación Incom. Tras la muerte del Emperador Palpatine, Incom fue rebautizada, una vez más, como una empresa cohesionada, con la marca FreiTek convirtiéndose en una rama dedicada a la aviónica y armas. Después se modeló a sí mismo con otros fabricantes de tecnologías similares, manteniendo la neutralidad y la disponibilidad para mercancías tanto para la Nueva República como para el Remanente Imperial. Al igual que Sistemas de Flotas Sienar, Incom tenía un gran número de plantas subsidiarias esparcidas alrededor de la galaxia, la más notable era la de Raklings en el sector Shelsha. Apariciones *''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: Last Stand on Ord Mantell 3'' *''Episode I Adventures 2: The Bartokk Assassins'' *''Star Wars Math: Jabba's Game Galaxy'' *''Star Wars Adventures 1: Hunt the Sun Runner'' *''Star Wars Adventures 3: The Hostage Princess'' * * *''Punto de Ruptura'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Darth Vader: El Señor Oscuro'' * * *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip * *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra'' *''Empire 8: Darklighter, Part 1'' *''Empire 12: Darklighter, Part 3'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela *''Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin!'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing'' *''Star Wars 1: In the Shadow of Yavin, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Mission to Lianna'' * *''Galaxy of Fear: City of the Dead'' *''Beyond the Rim'' *''Lealtad'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Tour of Duty: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Nightmare Machine'' *''Star Wars Missions 13: Prisoner of the Nikto Pirates'' *''Planet of the Mists'' *''Slave Ship'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Tour of Duty: B-Wing'' * *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Requiem for a Rogue'' * *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''El Cortejo de la Princesa Leia'' * * *''Heredero del Imperio'' *''Imperio Oscuro II'' *''Antes de la Tormenta'' *''Escudo de Mentiras'' *''Espectro del pasado'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Agentes del Caos II: Eclipse Jedi'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Tras las Líneas Enemigas II: Resistencia Rebelde'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Ylesia'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: La Fuerza Unificadora'' *''Nido Oscuro I: El Rey Unido'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Sacrificio'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Revelación'' *''Halcón Milenario'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Vortex'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Convicción'' *''X-wing: Mercy Kill'' }} Fuentes * *''Star Wars Technical Journal'' *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'', Second Edition *''Flashpoint! Brak Sector'' *''Alliance Intelligence Reports'' *''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'', Second Edition *''The DarkStryder Campaign'' * *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' * *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'' * * * *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' * * *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 24'' *''The Written Word'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles'' *''Millennium Falcon Owner's Workshop Manual'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' * * * * * * * *"X-Wing" TechPlate *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' * * *''Enter the Unknown'' *''Suns of Fortune'' * * * *''Star Wars: Manual Imperial: Guía del Comandante'' * *''Endless Vigil'' }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Productos de la Corporación Incom Categoría:Fabricantes de naves repulsoras Categoría:Constructores de naves estelares